User talk:ZS
Archives: Archive 1 (29/12/2006 - 11/01/2010) --Xdblackx 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC)xdblackx--Xdblackx 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome note and i'm glad to have a page with grand theft auto........ Message by Mclovin123 I just wanted to say that there is next to no trivia with characters, if you can let me put atleast one trivia on all characters in GTAwiki, I would be in eternal debt. Laa shay'a moutlaq bale koulon moumkine. :Trivia is only acceptable if it's factual, so if there isn't any factual trivia, a trivia section isn't need. And I have less knowledge of characters of all things. I'm no superman. - ZS 07:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle stats Hello,i got ur message about the vehicle stats, but i recently found out that u could look up the games files from the ps2 to Pc, and i started with san andreas handling codes, and but them on the vehicles page, i was also going to do VC and GTA 3, althought i am confused, between where i could put all of this info, because then again GTW is a encyclopedia...--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty simple. Each entry in Vehicle Stats in GTA San Andreas and Vehicle Stats in GTA III's tables is contained in a row represented by a line of text divided by "|-", followed by "|" and a body of text for each column. You can refer to Wikipedia's Help:Table page for a better explanation.The reason a table is used is because these stats tend to be too lengthy for the main article itself, and are difficult to interpret without comparisons with other vehicles. I've been avoiding this problem with vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA London by translating raw performance code into writing, instead of using the raw code outright. That's not to say the raw stats have no place, but they could be referred in a seperate article in this wiki when they are actually of interest. Anyway, if you would like to create a similar page for GTA Vice City, ask me and I'll show you how to create a page. You may have to learn how to do this at some point. - ZS 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) LCPD Infobox Ahh, thanks for doing that. When I left the code, I was thinking that seems it's blank with the empty template, it would still be blank with the template deleted (even though I saw the red link the first time I deleted the template). Due to my extended wiki break, and now only being semi-active, I'm really doing some stupid things as I'm not used to the wiki software right now, but hopefully I will be back full time (and get used to it again) real soon. Thanks again! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcomed. It good to hear of an explanation for the problem. - ZS 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Message by Atul987 how can you edit the gta5 wishlist... i really want to be able to have planes and better guns :Every page has a "edit this page" link on the upper left corner of the page. You will have to save it by pressing the save button towards the bottom. - ZS 20:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) just whant to know are you on youtube Has anyone found lola del rio in the game? Hey so i was just wondering if anyone has found lola in the game yet?Luis253 22:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Luis253 :Look up Lola Del Rio. She doesn't appear in the game itself. - ZS 08:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism :You might wanna take a look at this page.--Gta-mysteries 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone already deleted it. - ZS 07:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wanted File Hey. Hope you're doing well :). Since you know a lot about the images on this wiki, could you see if you could fix the broken images at ? Those are probably either typos or links to deleted/moved images. No rush, just would be nice to get it cleaned up. Thanks! Gboyers talk 15:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I always wondered if there is a page for just that. - ZS 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Patrol Invest Group :I put under the caption model swapping was used. And the reason the special characters skins weren't attained normally was because I couldn't get a close-up view of them as characters don't show up on replays, or you just couldn't get to them. I used model swapping for the Forelli Family too.--Gta-mysteries 12:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not impossible. Look up the article again. - ZS 12:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but what about all the other NPCs that are hard to get pictures of?--Gta-mysteries 12:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::As mentioned, it depends on whether or not it's impossible to attain them; as long as it isn't, anyone can take such pictures with patience. Health hacks and short distant jetpacks are also fine if it helps you reach a location where you can take an otherwise impossible image (i.e. the black Washington), but mods that visually affect the game are usually a no-no to me. But for now, most of these screenshots should be good enough, but most of them can be replaced sooner or later. - ZS 12:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well I could replace some of them, like Lance in the VCPD uniform, but the image might be kind of slanted. And most of the time when I use/make mods it's already stuff that is in the game's files. Like the Cedar Ridge Observatory image I mixed the roads up to get a closer view of it. --Gta-mysteries 12:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The observatory image is fine. As mentioned, if the modding doesn't get in the way of presentation, than should be OK. - ZS 17:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Which ones are acceptable, so I know which ones to try to replace?--Gta-mysteries 18:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to. With this factor out of the way, the present images should be acceptable and are good placeholders until better images are provided. There is no need to rush in this wiki. - ZS 18:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Message by Tommygunner32 Thanks for the welcome ZS, I'm sorry i haven't replied to your message, i have mostly been on the vault wiki for fallout:) I will try to contribute and help out. :No need to thank me, it's really just an automated message. But here's a warm welcome to you. :) - ZS 05:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Image:HUD-GTASA.png :Is this HUD better than the others I made? I included some more icons on this one.--Gta-mysteries 19:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Good enough for me, but the earlier lead image is more informative with the labels. You image is good for the gallery. - ZS 20:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The Well Stacked Pizza Co. :Should there only be one image of the pizza shop in GTA Vice City? They pretty much share the same design.--Gta-mysteries 09:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The images are meant to provide an illustration of the restaurant's position in its surroundings, so that acceptable even if the building is of the same design. And there are minor differences, such as the locations or the lack of Pizza Boys. - ZS 09:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Message from gjtwah Thank you, ZS. It is a great honor to be in this fan-site for one of the most popular mature video games in the world. I'll let you know if I have any questions. -- gjtwah Thank You I'm here because I'm a big fan of GTA (isn't everyone?). I'm an administrator for Kid vs Kat Wikia, so I won't be here all the time. I just joined to see if I could help out with anything but I will be mostly focused on Kid vs Kat Wikia. Hopefully, you'll like my edit to the GTA 5 Wishlist, I'm a cop lover, if you know what I mean.HugeKidvsKatFan 19:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(HugeKidvsKatFan) Here the website: http://www.kidvskat.wikia.com Re:Welcome Thank you, I come from Wikipedia and am used to that html; I see here it's simplified which actually makes it more difficult for me. I started to create an article but stopped as I didn't want it to be messed up; also it was not very notable (Secondhand Circuitry; it had a redlink). Daniel Christensen 15:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) One Crazy User http://gta.wikia.com/User:GeezeLuis This guy jumps on people, deletes others edits, uses swears words and after all these creates this page: Jennifer_Ancelotti-Johnson. May be I don't understand something, but aren't those facts are good reasons for ban? --Orto Dogge 08:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Image Conversions :Could you delete all my images that use the PNG format. I'm starting to use JPG, and they look better than they did before. Thanks --Gta-mysteries 16:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Duly noted. It's only a matter of how fast I'll come across these images. - ZS 16:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well should I tag them for deletion?--Gta-mysteries 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really, unless you immediately have replacement. But as mentioned, this matter is important, but it's not urgent. - ZS 11:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Emulators :I need to ask you, which emulator did you use for GTA LCS, and GTA VCS? Is it PCXS2? And to get images of cars do you use FPV of one vehicle for another with the HUD, and radar turned off? --Gta-mysteries 23:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::PCXS2. It's the only stable emulator available (although the poor frame rate management makes it very unusable for actual gameplay in these games). And yes, that's the only way I was able to achieve this look. FPV on motorcycles tend to work best because of their compact size; I tend to use a Faggio because its FPV height is the most optimum, allows me to lean forward and backward, is the smallest available vehicle. Any vehicle that is larger will require a Sanchez. Otherwise, I'll opt for trucks with a higher FPV camera position. - ZS 07:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I though that you would have to use a bigger vehicle for a smaller vehicle to try to get a good angle. And to play the game do you need to insert the game disc into the disc drive, or does it already come with the emulator once all the parts are with it?--Gta-mysteries 08:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That will only apply for bikes only. Regular cars seem to be suitable, although cars with long bodies may end up pushing the bikes out of the way if driven too close for a large shot. And yes, I have to insert the disk into the computer's drive. The emulator was downloaded seperately. - ZS 08:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Can you tell me what naplink is? I was reading the instructions and it said I had to connect my computer with my PS2 with naplink. It also said something about a USB cord. --Gta-mysteries 08:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I'm reading, it seems to be a program that allows you to download programs from the Internet into the PS2. - ZS 08:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :So with this I won't need my PS2 as long as the game download is on my computer? And if not, is this something I need?--Gta-mysteries 08:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You just need to pop the game's DVD into the PC's drive and PCXS2 should do the rest. I don't recall needing Naplink for this. - ZS 08:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so, because I've seen all the files, and everything, and it seems like a hard thing to do. Would It be the same as using an Eyetoy.--Gta-mysteries 08:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Never has been an easy thing to do. I wish you the best of luck on this. - ZS 08:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks--Gta-mysteries 08:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do have another question about this, can an emulator mess up your computer or your game console?--Gta-mysteries 09:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's just bullocks. The worst that can happen is the emulator crashing and closing itself. - ZS 09:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK, now I feel better about doing this.--Gta-mysteries 09:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering why the radar, and the mission passed text had the block around it.--Gta-mysteries 20:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As mentioned, you can give the PSP version a go. Probably harder though if you resort to legal means. - ZS 20:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC): :Is the PSP version illegal? If it is I think I'll stick with the PS2 version without using it for missions. They can be found by official screenshots, or videos, but don't seem that important as vehicles, or the city, and things like that. It would seem small rendering is a small price to pay for playing the games on the PC.--Gta-mysteries 20:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Could you help me with the installation? Does it work with Windows Vista 32-Bit? And all the files are separate aren't they?--Gta-mysteries 05:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Which installation? - ZS 10:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :The installation of the bios, and the plugins. Could you tell me which files you need to have?--Gta-mysteries 21:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll need the BIOS from the actual console. It's a bit complicated considering you need to "dump" the BIOS using specialized tools (I happen to have a PS2 to do this legally). See here. - ZS 17:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RPG in Wanted Mission ZS, rumor has it that in GTA IV, when doing the top on the list most wanted mission in Alderney, there's a guy that uses an RPG. Is that correct? Are there any others that use that? :Really? I don't recall NPCs being able to shoot RPGs unless it's the final mission, let alone in a most wanted side-mission. - ZS 12:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It took me like four tries to complete that mission. Avoiding that RPG is pretty tough unless you use the all guns a-blazing approach. Quick question I was wondering if I could use images/info from here for my iphone webapp, its for GTA IV, wasn't exactly sure :I'm all too sure about this. I never used a internet phone to know, let alone test this wiki's pages on a portable device. - ZS 09:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC)